pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Phunger Games
Yeah...about that.... My name might not be entiraly true. I wasn't really thinking when I wrote this, because it was like 11:00 PM or something. I didn't make the story very clear, and I'll probably fix it later, but right now I'm too busy with "Catching Ferb". I made it Phinbella because 1. I do Phinbella a lot 2. Because I hate Canderemy. Seriously. It makes me feel really, really akward. About the song, my friend suggested it. I told her that she's dying, and probably doesn't want to sing a song, but she convinced me to use the song "Goodbye Lullaby" by Avril Lavigne. I really need to go back on this, but right now I'm too busy with "Catching Ferb", which I hope I write better. IamNotcrazyYouare (talk) 22:48, April 22, 2012 (UTC) IamNotcrazyYouare Pretty good, but... The Phinbella aspect, though an interesting idea, leaves the romance side reallu cheesy and even pointless. Also, how the heck did Isabella manage to sing before she died? If something like that happened in real life, she'd probably have enough energy to whisper a few words, but not a song! Also, it's to predictable as it's to close to the book. Make it more original! Other than that, it was OK. 6/10. MovieReviews98 (talk) 18:04, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Yes, yes I am I am doing a triolgy. It's almost done. As for the buttercup question, in the show PnF, perry is both a not doing much animal, as well as a secret agent. Buttercup is his normal side, avox is his agent side. Oh... I needed someone to represent the boy with the avox. Melissa is the little spark, so she randomly popped into my mind at the time. I'm thinking of changing it to peter or pinky or another OWCA agent. They all are avox's in the story. I love it! It was beautiful!! I love this a thousand times more than the original Hunger Games(and that's saying something)! Although, I have a question: How can Perry be Buttercup and the red-headed Avox at the same time? Thank you for this beautiful story! I can't wait for Catching Fire. . . I mean Catching Ferb!IheartPnF (talk) 08:56, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Um I mean the Melissa and perry part. . . IheartPnF (talk) 05:35, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! This is amazing! Can't wait for the sequel! Are you gonna do Mockingjay too? Please say you are! I love your work! Just one question: Are Platypi birds in this story? cuz the singing mockingjay part. . . Other than that, THIS IS AWESOME!!! I <3 IT!!! :))))) XDDD 13:22, May 30, 2012 (UTC) It's confusing because... ...it's not done yet. Hopefully it makes more sense in the next 2 stories. Ah. . . I see. But somehow,it won't really have the same effect if the boy Avox is someone other than Perry. I really, really like the idea of keeping Perry's double life but it's kinda weird. . . what if Buttercup was Steve the Chameleon instead? I mean he's their pet too. . . but Ferb probably kept him or worse still, never met him. Scratch the idea. :P IheartPnF (talk) 07:52, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Alright. It probably will. I have faith in you! :) IheartPnF (talk) 07:52, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey IamNotcrazyYouare? Please don't be offended but I kinda see a few spelling errors in your work. Can I help you fix them if you are busy? I won't change anything else, promise! I just wanna helpIheartPnF (talk) 09:22, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Goodbye OCs... I am removing all OCs from this story. OC means Original Charactor Hey I'm working on a couple of pictures of Ferb and Isabella as mutts. . . so shall I. . . ?IheartPnF (talk) 03:13, June 12, 2012 (UTC)